DREAM FOR YOUR MEMORY
by Puccu Naomi
Summary: Mimpi ini adalah kunci untuk pintu 'Ingatan'mu. Namun kunci ini telah terbagi, terdapat di berbagai sudut. Kumpulkan setiap bagian kunci bagai puzzle. Panggil aku, maka aku akan datang membawa serpihan serpihan harapan untuk mu... ini tentang kita.. tentang mu dan tentang ku.. maaf ya kalau summary nya jelekXD
1. Chapter 1

**hai , minna san , pu cuma mau beri tahu kalau fic ini sama dengan fic pu yang satunya , karena pada fic yang pertama banyak banget kesalahannya , maklum aja ni kan fic pertama ku . heheheXD**

**pu nerima kritik , saran , dan pendapat . maaf ya kalau fic ini mengecewakan dan kekurangan lainnya di fic ini . oke , langsung aja di baca ya~**

**warning: OOC , typo , gaje dan segala kekurangan yang lain**

**dont like dont read , ok!**

**happy reading..:)**

_first dream_

suasana yang ramai memenuhi ballroom hotel konoha no hikari yang berada di pusat kota . Baju baju mahal nan glamor ,heel hings tinggi,juga ruangan yang mewah tak luput dari pandangan mata . para tamu adalah orang-orang penting yang memiliki hubungan bisnis dengan keluarga namikaze-haruno , dan yang lain adalah kerabat masing-masing pihak.

Namikaze Naruto dan Haruno Sakura menjadi pusat perhatian di pesta pertunangan mereka malam ini . tak henti-hentinya ucapan selamat mereka dapatkan.

.

.

.

gaun lavender panjang memukau penampilan hinata malam ini , terlihat lebih seksi dengan bagian depan yang sedikit memperlihatkan belahan dadanya . di sampingnya berdiri neji dengan tuksedo putih yang membuatnya tampak lebih menawan .

sakura yang saat itu memakai gaun panjang pink pucat tanpa lengan membuat nya tampak lebih cantik dari biasanya , menghampiri hinata yang lebih diam di samping neji yang masih setia mengobrol tanpa minat dengan orang-orang penting yang menghampirinya.

"selamat malam"sapa sakura basa basi di depan neji."boleh ku pinjam hinata sebentar" neji hanya mengangguk sekali . dengan senyum palsu sakura menarik hinata , menjauh dari pandangan genit orang-orang di samping neji yang sakura tidak tahu siapa namanya,lagi pula tidak penting.

sakura berhenti di sudut ruangan yang tidak terlalu ramai bersama hinata.

"kenapa"tanya hinata dengan wajah binggung di samping sakura . "seharusnya 'terimakasih' hinata-chan"ucap sakura yang mencondongkan wajahnya . hinata tertawa pelan setelah mengerti maksud sakura.

"mungkin...jika satu menit lebih awal sakura-chan''jawab hinata yang masih tersenyum."kurasa dari 'awal' aku harus menyelamatkan mu dari kumpulan serigala ber'tuksedo' di samping kalian"ucap sakura dengan wajah yang di buat horor , hinata hanya mengganggukan kepala menanggapi ucapan sakura.

sakura lebih banyak mengambil suara dalam obrolan mereka . hinata lebih memilih menjadi pendengar di sini . terakhir sakura mengambil topik tentang pernikahan yang nanti menjemput nya dan naruto .

"kurasa.."jeda sebentar . kali ini sakura menatap serius hinata"kau juga harus bahagia hinata-chan"sedikit ragu sakura mengatakan pada hinata . "aku sudah bahagia sakura-chan" hinata menjawab dengan santai maksud perkataan sakura . dia bukan bodoh . hanya saja , kata 'belum siap' kurang tepat menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini , mungkin 'tidak bisa' dan tidak mungkin' lebih mendekati .

"kau tahu maksudku hinata-chan'' sakura masih menatap hinata . hinata mengalihkan pandangan nya ke depan . rasanya-"nanti..mungkin..'' -tidak pernah.

_-.o.-_

keluarga hyuuga pulang lebih awal karena tubuh rentan hyuuga hiashi yang butuh istirahat lebih , di perparah kemunggkin penyakitnya kambuh . itu akan menjadi masalah besar . hinata yang khawatir , meminta maaf pada sakura dan naruto karena tidak bisa menemani mereka hingga acara selesai . untung ada neji , setidaknya dia tidak terlalu kerepotan .

.

.

.

krieet

hinata menutup pintu kamar hiashi , setelah mengantar dan meminumkan obat untuk ayahnya yang mulai menggantuk . neji berjalan ke arah hinata . yang di sambut senyuman kecil oleh hinata . neji menyarankan hinata yang tampak lelah untuk segera tidur . hinata tidak menjawab , tapi mengingatkan neji tentang kepergiannya besok pagi . "ah..aku lupa" jawab neji kemudian kembali menawarkan bantuan untuk hinata " aku bantu" yang di jawab gelengan dari hinata . "jika lelah , aku ada di ruang kerja" hinata hanya mengganguk kemudian neji pergi dengan kopi yang mulai mendingin di tangannya .

.

.

''haah.."

ternyata lebih lelah dari perkiraan hinata . padahal bajunya hanya sedikit dan sedikit barang barang berukuran kecil yang dibawanya . mungkin karena di pesta tadi . hinata meletakan kopernya di samping meja rias . hinata yang sudah berganti baju dengan piyamanya , langsung merebahkan diri ke tempat tidur . hinata merasa lelah sekali . segera kantuk membawa nya tidur .

.

.

.

**Early..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'gelap..hanya kegelapan yang kulihat...

dimana ini , aku tidak tahu ada dimana . kenapa hanya gelap di sekellingku...'

hinata berdiri di tempat yang di dominasi dengan kegelapan . dia tidak ingat kenapa ada disini , seingatnya dia baru pulang dari acara pertunangannya naruto dan sakura tapi harus pulang karena keadaan hiashi lalu menggepak barang barangnya kemudian tidur . tidak ada lagi . lalu kenapa dia ada di sini . di tempat yang di selimuti kegelapan . 'apa..ini hanya mimpi' .

_srassh_

tepat di hadapan hinata muncul cahaya dari atas . tapi bukan itu yang menarik penglihatan hinata , namun yang berada di bawah sorotan cahaya itu . walau keadaan masih gelap namun hinata dapat dengan jelas melihat sesosok manusia yang di terangi cahaya terang , yang membelakangginya . dia seorang laki laki di lihat dari bahunya yang lebar .

'siapa?' batin hinata

rasanya bukan seorang laki laki mungkin seorang pemuda jika dilihat dari baju sekolah yang di gunakannya . jika di lihat , di depan pemuda itu terdapat piano , hinata mendengar suara piano yang di mainkan oleh pemuda itu . membuat suatu nada yang terasa familiar di telinga hinata . tampaknya pemuda itu belum menyadari keberadaan hinata .

jarak hinata dengan pemuda itu kira kira hanya lima langkah saja . entah mengapa hinata merasa kerinduan yang meluap dari hatinya , jantungnya pun berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya hanya dengan melihat dan mendengarkan permainan pemuda itu . hinata masih terdiam di tempatnya , namun beberapa detik kemudian hinata melangkah tanpa sadar , pandangannya terpaku ke depan , ke arah pemuda itu .

hinata berhenti satu langkah di belakang pemuda itu . pandangnya masih terpaku pada pemuda itu , hinata tidak mengerti campuran emosi yang di rasakannya saat ini . hinata merasa ada yang kurang dari permainan pianonya , tidak lengkap , rasanya ada yang hilang namun hinata tidak tahu apa .

"ada yang kurang" hinata bahkan kaget dengan pertanyaan yang meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya , bahkan tidak percaya itu suaranya . pemuda itu menghentikan permainan tangannya , hanya beberapa detik , karena setelahnya , permainan pianonya terdengar kembali .

hinata meremas kedua telapak tangannya yang basah , yang terletak lemas di samping badannya , mengatur kembali eksperi wajahnya yang sempat terkejut . pemuda itu tidak langsung menanggapi pertannyaan hinata . hinata masih berdiri diam di tempatnya selama beberaa menit hingga suara piano tidak terdengar lagi . pemuda itu telah selesai . hinata menunggu walau tidak yakin apa yang sedang di tunggunya .

pemuda itu berdiri lalu menolehkan badanya , menghadap hinata yang berada di belakangnya . pandanngannya tajam pada hinata . mata onixy kelamnya membius hinata yang bagai batu saat itu .

hinata harus mendongkakan kepalanya , menatap wajah pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya ,jantung hinata pun semakin menggila , memukul ronga dadanya , seakan ingin keluar . mata hinata sedikit membulat melihat wajah pemuda ini . bukan karena ketampanan maha karya tuhan didepannya , namun pandangan mata yang seakan menenggelamkan hinata ke dalam dasar laut yang gelap . ada hal yang tidak hinata mengerti . namun hinata menggalaminya .

"aku...tidak hapal liriknya" pemuda itu membuka suaranya . yang terdengar jernih di telingga hinata . pandangannya masih terpaku pada hinata yang juga menatapnya . hinata hendak membuka suaranya , namun tidak ada satu katapun yang terucap , tetap diam tanpa alasan .

pemuda itu masih melihat hinata dengan wajah yang tenang , dan pandangan yang tetap tajam . "kau mirip dengannya" ucap pemuda itu dengan wajah datar dengan ucapan yang sama datar . hinata menautkan alisnya atas ucapan pemuda yang berada di depannya . pemuda itu tetap diam , tidak menjelaskan kebinggunggan hinata . lalu menghadap ke depan . hinata mengikuti arah pandangan pemuda itu . tiba tiba masuk cahaya yang menyilaukan dari pintu yang terbuka , hinata yakin tidak melihat pintu apapun semenjak di sini . hinata menyipitkan matanya , tangannya menhalau cahaya yang menerpa wajahnya . tampak dari pintu , ada sesosok bayangan yang kabur , bayangan itu tidak jelas di tangkap penglihatan hinata . samar samar hinata mendengar suara yang tidak asing lagi di telingganya , suara yang mengucapkan kata yang hinata tidak jelas dengar , lalu pemuda itu menolehkan kepalanya ke samping , walau tidak jelas , tapi hinata yakin melihat senyum pemuda itu dari samping . senyum yang sangat indah dari segala senyum yang pernah hinata lihat .

kemudian gelap..

yang terakhir hinata rasakan adalah..

air yang membasahi pipinya..._air mata_..~

**~TBC~**

**huuh akhirnya selesai juga . maaf ya kalau jelek hehehe:) .**

**fic ini murni dari ide saya , dan fic ini pu persembahkan pada bhy-san yang udah setia nungguin fic ini , sasuhina teman ku di fb , dan livy laval..semoga kalian buat yukori-san yang udah sempetin buat review , ni udah aku benerin kok , thanks buat saranya:)**

**akhir kata**

**please review ok:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pu seneng banget udah di kasih saran oleh Yuko-san dan Livy-san, saranya sangat bermamfaat buat pu yang nyoba masuk ke dunia FFN dengan ilmu yang masih kurang, heheheXD# ketahuan deh^w^**

**Semoga fic ini lebih baik dari yang kemarin, tentunya Pu akan sangat senang dengan kritikan, saran dll. Yosh! Happy reading, minna-san^^**

**Chapter 2: Hello To My Self**

**Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, kesalahan tulisan, gaje dan kekurangan lainnya.**

**Don't like don't read OK!^^**

**Hello To My Self**

Hinata mengambil air dingin dalam botol di kulkas, di tegaknya dua kali lalu di simpan kembali. Mimpi tadi mengganggu pikiannya, juga air mata yang sudah mengering.

Di langkahkan kakinya ke meja yang berada di tengah ruang tamu. Memilih duduk di salah satu kursi yang menghadap ke bagian tangga, dimana dia dapat melihat kamarnya di lantai dua. Mimpi tadi masih melekat dengan jelas di otaknya, tapi dia lebih penasaran kepada pemuda misterius di mimpinya. " Konoha Hing School. " masih di ingatnya dengan seragam KHS yang di pakai pemuda itu.

Neji turun dari tangga dengan gelas kopi di tangan kirinya. Tampak begitu kelelahan, di tambah lingkaran hitam pudar di kantung matanya .

Senyum lemah mewakili sapanya pada Hinata. "Neji-nii masih kerja." Hinata bertanya dengan ke-khawatiran yang jelas, di perhatikannya Neji yang berlalu menuju pemanas kopi di sudut dapur.

Neji menggangguk saat menuju tempat Hinata, lalu duduk di samping nya. "Pasti lelah." ucap Hinata melihat Neji yang meneguk kopinya. Neji melirik Hinata dari sudut matanya, meletakkan kembali kopi yang sudah setengah di minumnya.

"Kau bergadang." kini Neji yang menghawatirkan nya. Hinata menggeleng lalu menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanan, menatap Neji sebentar lalu menggalihkan pandangannya ke depan, " Mimpi." jawab nya.

Neji menanggapi obrolan Hinata dengan baik. "Mimpi buruk." kemudian menyesap kopinya lagi, "Mungkin iya juga tidak." jawab Hinata menatap Neji yang lelah.

Neji merengganggkan otot-ototnya yang kaku. "Perlu ku belikan obat tidur, tidak ada yang mengurus mu nantikan." Hinata tersenyum akan perhatian Neji. "Sebaiknya Neji-nii berheti bergadang dan minum kopi terlalu banyak, tidak ada yang mengginggatkan Neji-nii begitu aku pergi nantikan." Hinata tersenyum geli melihat Neji yang menyimpan kembali kopi yang sudah hampir di minum nya.

" Ini resiko Hinata." kali ini Neji yang menopang dagunya dengan pandangan ke arah Hinata.

" Tapi..setidaknya Neji-nii juga harus jaga kesehatan. "

Neji menggangguk tapi dia tidak berjanji untuk bisa, Hinata tahu hal itu, tapi setidaknya itu cukup membuat nya lega.

Pikiran hinata kembali ke mimpinya. Selintas pertanyaan muncul di pikirannya, mungkin tidak salah jika bertanya.

"Neji-nii.." Hinata menunggu respon Neji. Neji melihat Hinata, pertanda melanjutkan ucapannya. ''Nama..em se-sekolah ku apa?" lidahnya terasa aneh saat menyebutkan kalimat tadi.

Jika Neji terkejut maka dia berhasil menyembunyikannya dengan sempurna. Rasa khawatir datang menyelimutinya. namun neji masih bersikap tenang. Mendorong dulu rasa penasaran akan pertannyaan Hinata,

'' Konoha High School. ''

Hinata mulai menyimpulkan banyak kemungkinan. Rasa penasaran muncul, mendorongnya mencari tahu suatu kemungkinan yang terpikir oleh nya.

.

.

.

.

11.30 AM

Hinata sampai di apertemennya satu jam yang lalu, udara panas pada musim panas di Suna lebih menyiksa di banding Konoha.

Dia membayangkan hari nya yang sepi, kertas-kertas yang akan menumpuk di meja kerjanya, kesibukan yang beradu dengan waktu hingga dia sadar hari seperti itulah yang di alami dua Hyuuga di Konoha.

Badannya terasa lengket karena keringat, selesai membereskan semua bajunya dan perlengkapan, Hinata beranjak ke kamar mandi yang berada di ujung kamarnya.

Dia sengaja memilih apartemen yang dekat dengan perusahaan Hyuuga Corp yang berada di pusat kota Suna. Di sini, di Suna, Hinata mengurus salah satu cabang Hyuuga Corp yang masih dalam tahap percobaan. Hyuuga Hiashi tentu mempunyai alasan kenapa Hinata di berikan perusahaan yang masih dalam tahap percobaan. kemungkinan terbesar yang Hinata punya adalah; Hiashi yang ingin melihat Hinata mandiri juga termasuk kemampuannya dalam mengurus perusahaan percobaan yang di berikan padanya. Hinata menerima dengan tangan terbuka.

Apartemennya cukup luas. Ruang tamu dengan dua sofa panjang, TV yang cukup besar, dapur yang sudah lengkap dengan berbagai macam peralatan dapur beserta meja makan untuk dua orang juga kamarnya yang memiliki kamar mandi. Hinata puas dengan pilihan Neji.

.

.

.

08.45 pm

E-mail Neji baru terkirim ke hp nya saat malam hari. Jadwal yang Neji berikan cukup membantu. Besok dia harus mulai mengurus dan menjadi direktur di perusahan Hyuuga Corp.

Hinata duduk melamun di sofa. Tidak di hiraukannya film drama picisan yang ditayangkan di tv. Mimpi kemarin masih di pikirkannya. Tanpa alasan dia memikirkan bahwa mimpi itu sebuah pertanda.

.

.

.

Hinata tidak terkejut dengan para karyawan yang menyambutnya sopan, mereka sudah mengenalnya sebagai direktur baru, pengganti direktur yang lama. Dia hanya membalas dengan senyuman. Mencoba terlihat santai walau jantung nya berdetak karena kegugupan yang di tutupnya.

Hari ini semakin panas, walau ada AC di ruangannya. Suna sungguh luar biasa; panasnya. Yamanaka Ino, sekretarisnya, yang baru tiga jam lalu di kenalnya, masuk dengan tumpukan kertas yang membuat kepalanya pusing saat itu juga.

" Tidak bisa di katakan sedikit,"

Ucap Ino yang tersenyum pada Hinata. Ino tetap terlihat cerah dengan semangatnya, rambut panjang pirang, mata birunya tertutup bagian samping poni yang panjang, mengginggatkan nya pada Naruto. Mereka identik sama.

"Semangat ya Hinata-chan."

Ino lebih menggunakan bahasa formal pada nya, sifatnya yang mudah bergaul membuat Hinata nyaman dan merasa kembali kekehidun di universitas nya. Hinata hanya menggangguk tak lupa balasan senyuman untuk Ino.

Hinata menghela nafas begitu Ino keluar. 'Ini akan sangat melelahkan'.

_-.o.-_

Seminggu terlewat, rasanya baru kemarin dia pindak ke Suna, waktu berlalu dengan cepat.

Sudah pertengahan musim panas, semua sekolah sepi tanpa ada siswa-siswi yang sedang menikmati liburan.

Bukankah ini kesempatan bagus

Kalimat itu berputar di pikirannya, kesempatan ini datang di waktu yang kurang tepat.

tapi terlalu sayang untuk di lewatkan begitu saja.

Sekarang atau tidak selamanya

Ino datang pada waktu yang tepat. Hinata mengacuhkan tumpukan map beraneka warna yang di bawanya. 'Sekarang atau tidak selamanya' kalimat itu kembali meracuni pikirannya, seakan mengulurkan tangan, menunggu untuk diraihnya. Rasa senang dan

ketidaksabaran datang tanpa alasan, mengambil ahli kertas beralih ke mejanya. waktu nya memulai.

"Ino-chan kau ada waktu besok"

Dengan cepat Ino membaca situasi. Ino menggidikan bahunya dengan santai. 'ini kesempatan bagus' begitu pikirnya.

"Tergantung pada mu Hinata-chan"

Hinata menautkan alisnya binggung dan Ino tersenyum kemenangan.

"Hari libur masih sangat lama..."

Hinata mulai mengerti, sedikit penggorbanan di butuhkan sekarang. Hinata mulai memainkan perannya.

" Jika direktur membuat keputusan kapan hari libur, apa itu bisa di terima "

Ino menggangguk dengan senyuman yang semakin jelas.

"Maka aku butuh bantuanmu"

Ino mengangguk lagi, Karin harus berterimakasih padanya, memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya Hinata harus di beri hadiah untuk ini.

"Jadi kau mau kemana " Ino masih tersenyum.

"Konoha"

Ino harus mencatat hari ini, sebagai hari keberuntungannya.

"Baiklah, kebetulan aku merindukan keluarga ku, tapi tepatnya di mana? "

"Konoha High School"

"Tapi.. ini musim panas"

"Untuk itu, aku juga butuh bantuanmu"

Ino berpikir sebentar, Hinata menunggu dengan resah.

"Kurasa bisa" ucap Ino tersenyum, merasa kelegaan Hinata tertular padanya.

"Terimakasih," Hinata tersenyum senang, Ino memang bisa di andalkan.

"Kau mendahuluiku. Terima kasih, sekarang aku harus mengurus kesepakatan kita tadi" sekarang dia lebih mirip nyenyir dibanding tersenyum.

Hinata menggangguk, Ino keluar dengan rasa senang yang berlebihan dan siap untuk di keluarkan.

Hinata menatap tumpukan map di depannya, mengambil map hijau yang paling atas. Mengerjakan semuanya dengan hati yang lebih harus ada alasan yang disiapkan saat ke Konoha nanti. Dia kaget karena tidak merasa bersalah melainkan merasa geli dengan keputusannya yang membawa nama 'Direktur'.

_-.o.-_

**Instruction..**

**20 juli 2010**

Neji tidak suka hal ini. Hiashi yang setuju membuat nya jengkel sekaligus lega. Liburan bukan hal yang buruk, tapi bagaimana nasib Hinata nanti saat di pojokkan oleh pemegang saham yang berlidah tajam, dia sudah mengalaminya dan percayalah itu sangat 'Menyebalkan'. Sekali ini saja, tapi tidak untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Hinata datang dengan alasan yang logis tapi Neji butuh penjelasan yang lebih dari sekedar alasan 'Liburan'. Dia akan memaksa, meminta atau memohon terlalu manis untuk sang gadis Yamanaka yang tampak santai di samping Hinata. Bukan sekarang tapi nanti.

_Dasar sister complex_.

.

.

.

Deidara adalah guru kimia di KHS. Ino memperkenalkannya sebagai sepupu. Tapi Hinata masih binggung bagaimana Deidara mendapat izin masuk ke sekolah tanpa di curigai.

"Aku anak dari kakak perempuan ibunya Tsunade-nee san, kepala sekolah juga pemilik sekolah ini"

Hinata menggangguk mengerti dan membungkukan badan, salam untuk ucapan terimakasih atas bantuan ini. Deidara tersenyum maklum dan Ino nyenyir lebar.

Deidara bagi pemandu wisata sekarang. Sifat fisik Deidara sama dengan Ino, namun sikapnya lebih dewasa, bukan hanya Ino tapi Deidara juga sangat mirip Naruto. Saat memikirkan Naruto terbayang bagaimana wajahnya dan Sakura yang pasti marah jika dia datang tanpa memberi kabar. Dia hanya tidak ingin sahabatnya itu kahawatir, apalagi jika tahu dia pergi ke tempat ini.

Lamuan Hinata buyar saat Deidara menanyakan alasannya ke sini. Saat ini mereka bertiga sudah ada di lantai 2 dari bangunan utama KHS, Hinata melihat Ino yang lebih aktif menyusuri setiap kelas, Deidara kembali bertanya karena Hinata tak kunjung menjawab. Dia berpikir sebentar, alasannya karena dia 'hanya' penasaran dengan kemungkinan hubungan mimpinya dengan sekolah ini, dan pemuda itu. Berarti dia harus bercerita tentang mimpinya, lebih baik jangan. Hinata mengucap jawaban yang cukup praktis.

"Ruang musik..a-aku ingin ke sana" Hinata merasa aneh dengan ucapannya sendiri. Deidara tersenyum, dengan bijak dia tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Hinata tersenyum lega.

"Kita langsung ke sana saja,bagaimana?"

memang itu yang di inginkannya kan, tapi percaya atau tidak jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. seakan dia akan masuk ke dalam _black hole,_ tersedot kedalam kegelapan yang tak berujung. Ini menjadi menyeramkan.

__**TBC~**

**Alhamdulillah, akhirnya selesai juga, yeyeye# nari nari gaje**

**Nah, untuk chap selanjutnya masih termasuk bagian 'Hello To My Self', Pu bikin terpisah agar jadi kejutan#aneh**

**Tambahan nih, makasih buat Miyazaki Rully Bee, berkat bee akhirnya akun Pu a.k.a 'Julia Eka Saputri' bisa kelar juga. THANKS^^**

**Segitu aja deh,**

**Akhir kata **

**Please review, OK^^ #Pu tunggu loh^^b**


	3. Hello To My Self part 2

**Di bulan Ramadan yang suci ini, Pu mengucapkan maaf sepenuh hati jika ada yang kecewa dengan cerita Pu atau hal yang lain. Mamang belum lebaran, tapi niat baikkan jangan di tunda-tunda XD. Sekian aja deh. .wb**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Title: Hello To My Self part 2**

**Warning: kesalahan bertebaran di mana-mana.**

**Well, Happy Reading..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pertengahan musim panas menjadi waktu istirahat bagi sekolah dan para murid. Gerbang terkunci, petugas keamanan hadir pada waktu tertentu juga petugas kebersihan yang datang seminggu sekali, hanya itu yang menjadi rutinitas di KHS.

Sekarang ada satu orang asing dan dua orang yang satunya memang akrab dengan sekolah megah itu dan yang lain merasa asing. Koridor di lantai dua mendapat jejak dan kebisingan yang di ciptakan Ino dan Deidara. Jika di jelaskan apa yang meraka bicarakan, mungkin tidak ada habisnya. Intinya dua pirang itu terlalu berisik.

Hinata tidak seperti kebanyakan perempuan lainnya, dia lebih menghargai dan menyimpan pemikirannya di banding teman-temannya yang sering membicarakan sesuatu dari hati ke hati. Walau dia perempuan tapi sifat perempuan yang dia tahu hanya apa yang ada saja dalam dirinya, tapi ada satu pengetahuan yang dia dapat dari sakura yang memang lebih mengerti sifat alamiah perempuan.

_"Perempuan lebih peka di banding pria"_

Hinata tidak pandai dalam menyembunyikan sesuatu. Berbohong pun saat sudah terpojok. Sifat seperti ini jauh dari kamus Ino yang lebih suka blak blakan.

"Hey, kau sakit"

Kulit Hinata yang putih kadang membuat ino berpikiran Hinata perlu di rumah sakit saja, dia itu seperti kekurangan darah. Hinata terlihat pucat, mungkin hanya Ino yang sadar, juga berkeringat, memang wajar karena sudah pertengahan musim panas, tapi terpasang AC di sini.

"E-eh, kau bilang apa?

Hinata juga melamun.

Mereka berhenti saat Hinata langsung berhenti saat sadar dari lamuannya. Koridor tempat mereka sekarang, begitu terang dengan lampu yang berjejer di langit langit. Hinata menjadi pusat pandangan Ino dan Deidara. Kalau sudah begini, penyakit lama Hinata langsung menguap.

"K-k-kenapa?"

Gagap itu termasuk penyakitkan?

Ino bingung, Deidara bingung, Hinata lebih binggung.

"Kau pucat juga melamun, sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Saat di kantor Ino begitu peka dengan hal-hal yang kecil. Kadang kepekaan Ino berubah menjadi perhatian yang membuat Hinata nyaman. Tapi sekarang bukan di kantor maupun tempat yang tepat.

Pikiran Hinata sedari tadi terus saja dibayangi keresahan. Bagaimana cara menjelaskan hal seperti ini, sebenarnya bukan itu yang menjadi masalah tapi sifat Ino yang membuat Hinata akan kerepotan nantinya. Jadi Hinata memberi jawaban yang lebih mirip pernyataan yang tidak akan membuat Ino berhenti bertanya.

"A-ano aku hanya ingin cepat sampai saja,"

Bukan itu yang Ino pertannyakan, juga bukan jawaban yang Ino inginkan. Pertannyaan pertama melahirkan pertannyaan yang lain. Sifat Ino yang satu ini, membuat Hinata terpojok.

" Aku tanya apa yang kau pikirkan bukan yang kau inginkan, jadi sebenarnya ada apa Hinata-chan?"

Hinata sendiri bingung bagaimana cara merangkai kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan yang terjadi pada dirinya. Sebenarnya mudah saja, Hinata hanya perlu bilang bahwa dia memikirkan tentang keresahan yang datang tanpa di undang terlebih diinginkan, tapi itulah yang akan menjadi titik masalah, Ino pasti mempertannyakan alasan datangnya keresahan ini. Keresahan datang tanpa alasan juga tanpa penjelasan. Jadi, jawaban itu hanya akan mempersulitnya.

"Kau melamun lagikan,"

"A-aku..ano..,"

"Sudahlah, hal seperti ini tidak perlu penjelasan."

Hinata tidak berani mengatakan kalimat seperti itu dan Ino tidak akan mengatakan hal sebijak itu.

"Hampir sore, lebih baik kita bergegas"

Deidara menarik lengan Ino yang tidak terima keputusan Deidara. Walau begitu dia tetap menurut dan tidak bertanya lebih jauh. Hinata yang masih mencerna apa yang sudah terjadi, tertinggal di belakang Ino dan Deidara.

"Hinata-san tidak ingin pergi."

Itu bukan pertannyaan. Deidara tersenyum saat Hinata tersadar. Ino menahan pertanyaan karena Hinata melamun lagi untuk ketiga kalinya. Hinata bersyukur Deidara bersikap dewasa dan membantunya.

.

.

.

.

Perjalanan mereka terasa sangat sunyi. Suara sepatu flat berhak pendek Ino lebih mendominasi di banding sepatu flat datar Hinata juga sendal jepit yang di pakai Deidara.

Dari luar ruang musik terlihat sama dengan ruangan yang lain. Pintu yang lebih lebar menjadi perbedaan yang tampak jelas. Deidara memegang gantungan kunci yang terdapat banyak kunci beda ruang, semua kunci di satukan dalam bulatan besi perak yang tipis. Nama ruang untuk jenis kunci di tulis di masing-masing kepala kunci.

Ruang musik sudah terang setelah Deidara menyalakan saklar lampu. Hinata tampak ragu masuk saat pintu terbuka, membuatnya tertinggal di belakang Ino dan Deidara yang sudah berada di dalam. Dinding bercat putih sepertinya sangat mendominasi warna dinding di sekolah elit ini.

"Tidak ingin masuk?"

Dalam sekejap Ino melupakan masalah yang sebenarnya tidak perlu menjadi masalah, perhatiannya teralihkan pada keadaan ruang musik. Deidara menunggu Hinata yang tampak pasif, berusaha lebih kuat menekan rasa penasaran yang mulai meluap.

Hal seperti ini hanya menghambat Hinata. Dia ragu tapi keresahan lebih kuat menekan langkahnya. Rasa bersalah muncul saat ada pikiran untuk pergi dari sini, meminta maaf pada Deidara dan Ino yang sudah berusaha untuknya. Menyesal pun sudah tidak berguna. Hinata mengambil nafas panjang dan menghembuskan dengan lambat, ini langkah yang sudah dia ambil.

Ruang musik terasa lebar jika saja keberadaan kursi di kurangi. Berbagai alat musik berukuran kecil tergantung di tempat masing-masing, berbeda dengan piano dan cello yang di letakan di lantai terpisah dipojokan depan; piano bagian sudut kanan dan cello sudut kiri.

Jalan yang berada di tengah menjadi pemisah antara dua bagian kursi. Jalan itu berbentuk tangga yang menurun, delapan kursi terdapat di tangga paling atas menurun ke tangga kedua sampai anak tangga kesepuluh bagian paling bawah dengan bilangan kursi yang sama banyak.

"Hinata-san sebenarnya ada yang ingin ku tanyakan,"

Deidara menarik perhatian Hinata yang melihat keadaan ruang musik, lalu melanjutkan begitu Hinata mulai fokus padanya.

"Apa yang ingin Hinata-san lakukan disini?"

Agak lama Hinata baru menjawab.

" Me-memastikan sesuatu"

"Sesuatu..apa itu?"

_Mimpi dan siswa misterius berseragam KHS._

Hinata tidak yakin Deidara akan percaya. Membuatnya berpikir dua kali untuk menjawab. Hampir tiga menit terlewat dan Hinata tetap diam dan menunduk. Deidara tersadar dengan kesalahannya yang membuat Hinata tidak nyaman.

"Oh..maaf, lupakan saja."

Deidara tersenyum untuk meyakinkan Hinata yang menatapnya. Senyuman Deidara menular pada Hinata walau tidak selebar Deidara.

Ino yang sedari tadi menjadi penonton, mengolok Deidara yang payah dalam hati. Untuk pertama kalinya Ino merasa sangat bersyukur Deidara tidak di terima saat ujian masuk kepolisian, dia itu terlalu lembek dan menggunakan perasaan jika mungkin bertemu dengan penjahat berwajah polos tapi berhati iblis.

Setelah perbincangan pendek tadi, Hinata kembali fokus pada piano hitam di sudut kanan. Getaran kecil memenuhi hatinya. Jika lebih dekat maka dia dapat memastikan kemungkinan yang menjadi dasar kedatangannya di konoha.

Satu langkah menjadi awal, satu keputusan menjadi jalan. Ini awal dari sebuah awal yang berakhir dengan salah. Ini menjadi jalan lain menuju jalan utama yang hilang dari peta memori.

Anak tangga pertama menjadi pembuka, turun, turun dan turun terus hingga anak tanga terakhir. Tindakan Hinata menjadi pandangan fokus Deidara dan Ino.

Sekarang dia yakin tepatnya sangat yakin. Firasat, naluri atau apapun itu, dia percaya, dia yakin piano itu sama persis dengan piano yang ada di mimpinya.

Piano hitam akan sama jika di bandingkan piano berwarna sama lainnya. Tapi piano yang sekarang dia lihat sama dengan piano yang ada di mimpinya. Tidak ada persamaan yang dapat dia bandingkan kecuali warna hitam piano, tapi kembali lagi ke awal. Hinata yakin sangat yakin.

Gesekan besi kaki kursi dengan lantai terdengar begitu Hinata menarik kursi. Setelah duduk Hinata membuka penutup piano. Jarinya terasa sudah ribuan kali menekan tuts-tuts piano itu. Apa ada hubungan antara masa lalunya dengan piano itu.

Saat memikirkan itu, kaki Hinata terasa lemas. Dia ingin sekali mengetahui masa lalu yang terlupakan tapi dalam hati dia merasa takut dengan kenyataan yang mungkin sangat mengerikan.

Hinata merasa bahunya begitu dingin, badannya lemas, keresahan pergi tapi ketakutan datang menghempas tubuhnya ke lantai yang dingin dan keras.

Semua tersalur, jatuh begitu saja membasahi pipinya. Isakannya terdengar seperti cicitan. Ino yang kaget melihat Hinata menangis, langsung berlari menuju tubuh Hinata yang terjatuh ke lantai. Hinata terlihat sangat lemas, wajah pucatnya bercampur merah.

Begitu sampai Ino berjongkok dan langsung memeluk Hinata untuk menengkannya. Deidara juga sudah berada di samping Ino, dia terlihat begitu khawatir dengan kondisi Hinata.

"H-hinata-chan tenanglah"

Ino terlihat panik dengan kondisi Hinata.

"Sebaiknya kita ke rumah sakit, dia terlihat pucat"

"Ba..,"

Hinata menahan tangan Ino. Wajahnya benar-benar terlihat pucat. Hinata menggeleng, dia tidak ingin pergi ke rumah sakit, yang sekarang dia butuhkan hanyalah ketenangan.

"Aku mau pulang."

"Tapi kau terlihat pucat Hinata-chan."

Hinata menggeleng lagi, dan memohon tanpa kata pada Ino.

"Hah, baiklah tapi kau yakin"

Hinata menggangguk dengan senyuman lemah , lalu kepalanya terasa pusing terakhir yang dia lihat hanya Ino yang panik meneriaki namanya.

.

.

.

**TBC~**

**Entah ini perasaan Pu doang atau emang beneran, chap ini kependekan ya?. Tapi ya udahlah, chap versi ini udah yang terbaik dari pada versi yang lain yang gagal Pu buat. So, semuanya kembali lagi sama para readers.**

**Oh ya, setelah Pu baca ulang chap kemarin kayaknya kental ma Neji-Hinata ya?..**

**Ya ga papalah, Pu kan suka banget ma Neji, **

**I VERY VERY VERY LIKE NEJI.**

**Lagi pulakan ini kesempatan, mumpung Sasuke lagi Pu sembunyiin^0^**

**Tolong di koreksi and comfrom sama pu kalau ada kesalahan, kritikan dan saran kalian semua menjadi awal keberhasilan Pu nantinya. **

**Segini aja dulu, bye bye^^**

**Review tetap di tunggu loh^^**

.


End file.
